


Not a Virgin

by doctor__idiot



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Prompt Fill, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: “Tell me, Dean, has anyone else ever been inside that gorgeous ass of yours?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'first time'.
> 
> Re-upload.

“Tell me, Dean, has anyone else ever been inside that gorgeous ass of yours?”

Dean wants to answer his brother, really, he’s trying, but all he can manage is a non-sensical grunt. It’s clearly not what Sam is looking for because the three fingers he’s got in Dean’s ass twist deeper, more pressure on his prostate and he’s already so damn sensitive.

He makes another noise, something between a moan and a whine, and Sam pulls him closer. “Don’t have to talk, baby, just nod or shake your head.”

Dean shakes his head almost violently, shaking all over when Sam presses a kiss to his collar bone. 

“Good,” Sam says, breathing against Dean’s skin, and he rubs his fingers against Dean’s insides again, tearing another one of those wounded sounds from Dean’s throat.

It’s really fucking unfair that Sam can do this to him, reduce him to this whimpering mess, spit-wet lips, breaths erratic. He is trembling with the effort of trying not to come, wants to wait until Sam’s actually inside him, filling him up with more than just his fingers.

He isn’t even scared anymore, doesn’t even care anymore that he’s open and vulnerable. The slick squelch of lube should be grossing him out but all he can think about is how he’s never been more turned on in his life and that if Sam doesn’t do anything about that soon, he’s going to spontaneously combust.

When Sam finally retracts his fingers and replaces them with his cock, all heat and silk-covered hardness, Dean wants to cry with how good it feels. A small sound escapes him and it’s too close to a sob already. Sam shushes him gently, pressing small, barely there kisses against the corner of his mouth and along his jaw. His touches are soft, at odds with his determination to tease, his thrusts slow and gentle and deep and Dean can’t speak, doesn’t know how to tell his brother that he wants – _needs_ – more.

But then Sam says, “Just like this,” his fingers stroking Dean’s flanks, feather-light, and Dean whispers, “Okay,” voice hoarse. He lets himself be kissed by Sam and even that is practically chaste, tender exploration of mouths as if they didn’t already know each other inside out.

Dean’s orgasm hits him out of nowhere, breaking him apart, and his cheeks are wet with salty tears when he comes back around, his hands unsteady on Sam’s shoulders. His legs are still loosely wrapped around his brother’s hips, all tension gone from his muscles. 

Sam is staring down at him with undisguised awe, his mouth a curve of fond amusement and loving appreciation. It makes Dean feel more naked than everything they’ve just done but he’s transfixed, unable to turn his eyes away.

After a perfunctory clean-up, Sam folds himself against Dean’s naked back on the bed, his arm wrapped around Dean’s waist, tanned skin against paler, freckled one.

“You know what?” Sam’s voice is soft, a little sleepy, and Dean hums to show him that he’s listening.

“I popped your cherry.” The grin is distinctly audible in the words and Dean can’t help but chuckle along. Even if his cheeks are coloring a little, heating up with the implications.

“I’m not exactly a virgin, Sam,” he says, hiding his embarrassment with a cough. 

Sam squeezes him, his warm breath brushing the shell of Dean’s ear. “Not anymore you’re not.”


End file.
